


Comforting you -Zen-

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: "It stings." You said while staring weakly at the cut on your left arm. That message triggered you in this situation. A situation where you always tried to conceal from public eyes but this time you just broke down, crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers. This time it is Zen's version of comforting you when you have your breakdowns.  
> Read till the end to see the link for Jumin's version of comforting you.

Comforting you -Zen-

                                           
"It stings." You said while staring weakly at the cut on your left arm. The blood was dripping on the floor but you did not bother to wipe them no, you did not even have the strength to stand up. Your gaze shifted to the medium sized kitchen knife that you used to make those 3 lines of cuts just now. The blood scent lingered. "I need more." You muttered again before slowly traced the knife to your arm and added another long horizontal line on it. "Argh." It was a little bit painful this time. Maybe because you cut it even deeper this time. Blood was spilling around the kitchen floor and around you but soon after, it started clotting and stopped bleeding.

That bleeding could not be compared with your emotions right now. Your heart felt like it was being stabbed without stopping and it was hundred times more painful than the cut that you made to your arm. Your heart felt like it was being pierced slowly with a dagger and someone was dragging it in a slow pace before stabbing it through. Your mind was fuzzy, blank and could not even came up with a happy memory to make you gain your senses back. That unseen kind of pain was hovering your body parts. You did not know how you even manage to walk yourself to the kitchen and end up cutting yourself with a knife.

You looked at your cuts in dismay. You were disappointed seeing your blood clotted quickly. Your eyes became blurry, tears were forming again. "BABE!" You heard someone was calling you while you were crying. You recognized that soothing, baritone voice of his but you were too weak to respond. Suddenly, a large hand tugged away the knife that you were holding and he used his other hand to brush your strands of hairs behind your ears. You avoided his merlot-ruby red  pair of eyes, feeling a pang of embarrassed of him to see you in this kind of state.

"What have you done MC?. Who or what happened to you while I was gone?" Zen asked softly, while scooping you into his arms and lifted you up. The blood stained his always white outfit that he wore for work purposes. He was worried about you but you still felt heavy to open up and talk to him. Seeing you not giving him any answer yet, he gently put you on a sofa at the living room. He never saw you on this kind of state. Your usually organized and neat hair was messy, tear-stains could be clearly seen on your both cheeks and your eyes were puffy and red which indicated that you have been crying for quite some time now. Kissing you at your crown head and wiping of the tears that kept flowing out, he said. "I will go to the kitchen for a while. MC, babe please. Do me a favor and just stay here." He stood up and covered you with his blood-stained jacket to you. He felt your temperature was lower than usual.

Being wrapped with his jacket, you engulfed his pleasant sandalwood scent that was left on the jacket. You felt a bit calm. You began to regain your senses bit by bit. Your gaze immediately looked at the cuts you made. The blood dried up and somehow you felt a sense of urge to scratch it. You scratched it and you did it repeatedly until it oozed out blood again. It was hurting you but you felt satisfaction when seeing those blood.

"Babe!" You heard he was screaming your name again and in a blink of eyes, he was in front of you, kneeling and grabbed your hands apart. He quickly tore his black singlet which he was wearing under the jacket just now and wrapped your bleeding arms.  "Babe, love, what are you thinking?." Zen asked you and changed his position to sit beside you while holding your arms. You followed his position thus making you to face him. You still tried to avoid his eyes but this time he held your chin and made you to look at him. "MC, please. Tell me what has been suffering you?. I'm here now for you and everyone in RFA are worried about you when you did not log in for the whole day since yesterday. I also try to wrap up my part as fast as I could so I can come home and be with you."

"Z..Zen.. I'm.." You could not finish your words. You were even surprised that your throat was sore and your voice came our horsey.

"You did not pick up your phone when I called and you never replied to my messages." Said Zen while rubbing your hands in his.

"I.. I don't remember where I have put or seen my phone. I..All that I can remember is that I got a message after wishing you goodnight and after that, all has become blank." Right after you finished your words, a flash of memory came back to you. That message that made you in this kind of situation now.

 _'You stupid, ungrateful woman. Do you think Zen will love you till the end?._  
_Believe me, he will leave you like what I did to you. He will wake up one morning and_  
_decide that he is not in love with you anymore.'_

That message was from your previous boyfriend who left you out of sudden 5 years ago. He left you after saying that he is not in love with you anymore. But after few days, you heard he had a new girlfriend and he was two-timing you after all. The reason of why he sent you that message was because you did not entertain him when he tried to contact you back. You did not even know where on earth he got your number. You were not going to entertain him. He was your painful history and during those 5 years before meeting Zen and the wonderful RFA family, you have been collecting, gathering the shattered pieces of yourself and became the person who you are today. But, his message ruined it all.

Your hands were shaking as you were remembering. Zen noticed that and held your hands tighter in his.

"Someone sent me a message Zen and that message made me like this.  It triggered my bad memories and this what happens." You managed to tell him.

"What does the message said that made you in this situation?"

"I... I told you before that I have a boyfriend but it was a long time before I meet you. My ex-boyfriend left me because he said that suddenly he does not love me anymore and few days later he was with another girl. I did love him and I was devastated when he did that. It took me a long time to recover and here, he did it again by sending that message because he was furious that I ignored him. It was traumatic for me Hyun. When he involved your name in that message I lost my composure. That feeling of being betrayed came all over me again and I don't know when I walked into the kitchen and grabbed that knife." Tears were forming out but you did not bother to wipe it.

"Shh, MC. Love. I'm here for you.". said Zen and pulled you to his chest, hugging you close. "If you want to cry, just cry. I'll be here this time. No more cutting yourself."

In his arms, you asked. "Wh..what of you are like what he said Hyun?.  What if you suddenly decide that I'm not the love of your life and leave me?"

"That is just a possibility MC. There are too many 'ifs' in this world and it will never end. For me, I love you babe and I won't leave you just like that." Said Zen while resting his chin on your head. Hearing Zen's words made you feel secured again. This time, you hugged him back and cried while Zen kept on hugging you. After a while, your cries stopped and left Zen's singlet damp with your tears. Seeing you have calmed down, he cupped your chin and kissed you. Not a longing kiss but just a kiss that to ensure you that he will not leave you. A long and sweet kiss to just show how both of you cherished each other.

 

FIn~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Here is the link for Jumin's version of comforting you~  
> -http://archiveofourown.org/works/8684788
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
